villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dexter Jackson
Dexter Jackson, but commonly known as Dex, was a member of the 3rd Street Saints, a street gang in Stilwater, and later Head of Security for the Ultor Corporation. In the first game he is an ally to the player and a supporting character in Los Carnales Story Arc and the Epilogue. In Saints Row 2 he is an unseen but mentioned character, and is an antagonist in the secret mission "Revelation", then as the main antagonist in the DLC Corporate Warfare. Dex then returns as a minor antagonist and boss in Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell. Jeffery Allen Qaiyum voiced the character in Saints Row and returned for voice work in Saints Row: Gat out of Hell, with Arif S. Kinchen (who voices Pierce Washington) filling in for the role for Saints Row 2. Biography Dex joined the Saints ran by Julius Little to rid the city of Stilwater from the violent gangs. He was a superb tactician and some Saints believed he would challenge Julius about running the gang. He was also the brains in the Saints organization and came up with well thought plans to defeat some of the gangs, such as setting up the Vice Kings and killing Los Carnales jefe, Hector Lopez, and Stilwater police chief, Police Chief Monroe. Dex was later offered a job for the Ultor Corporation by Ultor chairman Dane Vogel so dropped his flags. He also revealed to Julius' right hand man, Troy Bradshaw, that he knew he was a cop, and informed him that he was going straight. When the Boss woke up in Saints Row 2 after being put in a coma caused by Julius, who blew them up on a boat, they managed to contact Dex who told them to meet him at their old gang hideout, a church, so he would help them get Julius. But this was a trap, and when Julius arrived at the church, told to go there by Dex, the Ultor head of security sent his team of Masako, to kill them, however they managed to escape. Ultor's CEO, Eric Gryphon (who replaced Vogel after his death at the hands of the Boss) came to the saints from protection from Dex, who intended on killing Eric to gain higher control in Ultor. The Boss helped out Eric, who then tipped them off about Dex stealing nuclear waste to sell on the black market. The Saints stole the waste for themselves. Nowhere else to run, Dex fled Stilwater. After the Boss killed connections to Dex, they swore to find which city the former Saint ran to and kill him. Fate Dex's fate after Saints Row 2 is unknown. In Saints Row 3, he is not mentioned or seen. This was due to the developers leaving him out as they didn't want to alienate new fans who never played the first and second game. Due to the Saints becoming celebrities thanks to Ultor in Saints Row 3, and also are a big powerful criminal organization, it is possible the saints boss did full-fill their promise and track and kill Dex. It is unknown if he will appear in any other future titles, and his fate finally wrapped up. In the unreleased spin-off Saints Row: Money Shot, Dex is shot and killed by an assassin working for Ultor during the mission "Dex's New Digs". Lead writer Steve Jaros stated this shouldn't be considered canon as the game wasn't released. Also he said that from a writing standpoint, Dex is still alive. During Saints Row IV, when the Protagonist is in a peaceful 1950s simulation, their "wife" tells them that someone named Dex stopped by, but she sent him away as she didn't recongise him. Dex will reappear in the Saints Row IV expansion pack Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell. In the game it is shown he is now deceased and residing in the city of New Hades in Hell as a damned soul. The player will be required to kill him six times as part of a "Revenge" challenge. Trivia *He was voiced by Jeffery Allen Qaiyum in Saints Row. When Volition couldn't locate him, they got Arif S. Kinchen (who voices Pierce Washington) to do audio work for Dex in Saints Row 2. Jeffrey Allen Qaiyum reprised the role for Gat out of Hell. *His full name Dexter Jackson is only given in a newspaper clipping in Saints Row 2: Corporate Warfare after completion of the first mission "Traffic Control". Category:Evil Genius Category:Gangsters Category:Saints Row Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Friend of the hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Rich Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Thief Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Male Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Deceased Villains Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Jerks Category:Criminals